


Rough Hands

by hobiwanisfine



Series: Skywalker's Book of Shadows [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Dominant!Reader, Eye Contact, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hands!, Mutual Pining, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Palm Reading, Premonitions, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin!Anakin, Witch!Reader, all about him, anakin has definitely watched a lot of holovid porn, anakin is quiet, anakin is so conflicted its sad, anakin likes it when your chin is covered in spit, anakin wants you to cum for him, and dirty, gagging, kinda teasing, like holy shit eye contact, poor baby, purely for me, until it isnt, you are not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobiwanisfine/pseuds/hobiwanisfine
Summary: Anakin Skywalker was drawn into your apartment one night after training with Obi-Wan. He asked you to read his palms and now he single-handedly keeps you afloat.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Anakin Skywalker/You
Series: Skywalker's Book of Shadows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744876
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Rough Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so like first of all, this is my first story so gang. Second, I wrote this at 3 am, I have no idea how shit this is aboutta be. I was shocked at how little Anakin work is on here so here I am, filling the void in my own heart :-)

The lines in his palm were deep. Weathered and calloused, not unusual for a trained force user. Hands that you see every month or so. You smile to yourself knowing that he is single-handedly keeping you in business, literally. 

When he first came to you he had two human hands. He asked you to read both palms, you obliged.

“Your life line is long on this hand,” you started as you studied the wrinkles in his left palm.

“However,” you continued, “this life line is significantly shorter.”

You wrinkled up your nose as you spoke. You had never seen anything like this before. Two hands telling you of two different outcomes.

“You seem to be torn between two separate lives, padawan.” You look up from his palm to meet his eyes.

They are staring directly back at you shrouded in mystery but you can pick apart his shifting gaze. Years in the practice, you know what anxiety looks like.

“Wh-what does that even mean?” He asked with a level voice. His words catching in his throat for a second. 

You looked down at his palms again, holding them next to each other. You squinted as you studied the lines running across his hands once again. Your shoulders rise and fall with a shrug and you let out a light sigh.

“I honestly couldn’t tell you.”

“Isn’t this your job?” He asks, his tongue sharp and his tone pointed.

You raised your eyebrows as you met his eyes as you did before. Shock was evident on both your faces and he quickly apologized, pulling his hands from your grip. The loss of contact leaves your hands face up in the middle of the table.

“Anakin, how many times am I going to have to tell you this?” You suddenly ask, bringing your hands back to your belongings.

Absentmindedly you begin to set up a tarot spread for yourself. Your fingers smooth the cards out before you flip them all over at once, using the first card as a lever, flipping the cards back and forth across the table space in front of you while looking at his face.

You study his features carefully, as you had done many times before. 

Short blonde hair that stood straight on his head, a small tight ponytail at the back, and a long padawan braid that sat dignified over his shoulder. Bright eyes that looked older than the man they belonged to. Dark eyebrows furrowed together as he lost himself in thought. Full lips that were pulled into a tight line over his teeth. 

You had only seen his teeth a couple times, usually making an appearance as he tugged against his bottom lip. 

His eyes fixate on his hands. One hand rolling over the other a couple of times before he switches to rubbing his hands together. You watch his hands, you know them better than any other part of him you’d seen.

They were large, larger than yours, and rough. The lines of his palms ran deep after years of gripping a lightsaber had melted them into his thick dry skin. His fingers were long and battered. Each one housing at least one scar. 

You look back up at his face and you are met with that same pair of old eyes. They’ve seen more than any other man his age should ever see. You can see the pain and suffering behind his eyes.

“It’s never going to sink in,” He starts and begins to stand.

“I don’t think I can ever let it.” 

With that he leaves you to sit in your apartment, thinking about the damaged padawan you had grown rather accustomed to seeing. You dwell on the thought of what he might be struggling with, trying to come up with something to look for in his palms the next time you met.

You knew of The Chosen One, but you didn’t know enough. You knew he was a boy from Tatooine, taken from the planet by Qui-Gon Jinn when he was only 9. You knew he had a deep love for his master, Obi-Wan, that seemed almost palpable. You knew he was troubled.

You just didn’t know how troubled he was. You weren’t aware of the war he was fighting in his own head. A battle between himself as a Jedi and himself as someone normal.

He often wondered what it would have been like if Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan hadn’t found him. If Obi-Wan had effectively convinced his master to not go out of his way for the slave boy from the desert planet. What it would have been like had he not been able to use the force. 

His biggest wonder was about you. Why had he been led to you? What had compelled him to find a psychic? If he trained hard enough as a Jedi, he could easily master the skill of premonitions, but he sought you out. The force had weaved its way between the two of you, pulling on the threads attached to your mind and tying them together. 

The next time you see Anakin, he's wearing a single black leather glove.

“I can’t read gloves you know?” You let a light laugh fall from your throat.

He just meets your gaze as he slowly removes the glove covering his right hand, or at least what would have been a hand. You are met with an extremely bare mechanical arm, stretching from the crook of his elbow all the way down to the end of his fingers. Each one a thin piece of metal connected intricately to a myriad of wires and mechanical pieces.

“Something tells me you couldn’t read this palm even if you tried.”

Your mind couldn’t stop spinning. You shuffled, spread, flipped, read, sighed, repeated. Each time you asked the spirits a different question.

“What could happen to Anakin?” You ask aloud and shuffle the cards.

You flip the card off the top and begin to read it.

Death, inverted  
Justice 

You study the cards before you, trying to make sense of what the spirits are trying to tell you.

Death tells you that he’s resisting a certain change, you’re unsure of what it is but perhaps the other cards will tell you.

Justice tells you that he believes he’s currently being treated unfairly, you also knew of this. He had asked if you could read anything off his palm about his future as a Jedi. Of course you couldn’t but you humored him and gave him vague details about what his future lines showed you.

You sighed and slid the card back into your deck, suddenly feeling like you didn’t want to talk with the spirits anymore.

“How bad was it?” You felt your body jump at the sound of his voice.

Slowly turning to meet his eyes you sigh again. You shake your head and wave him off.

He was already troubled, he didn’t need the spirits to mess everything up more. You invite him to sit at your small table assuming he wants his palm read. He sits down and you snuff out your candles before making your way over to sit opposite him.

You lay your hands out in the middle of the table, waiting for him to place his hand in yours. You were met with nothing. Shifting your gaze from your hands to his eyes you felt your heart in your throat.

“What do those candles mean?” He asks slowly, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip.

You feel the heat rising into your cheeks, your hands suddenly cold as you realize he was truly interested.

“Well, red candles can symbolize love,” you leave out the part about how the type of love they usually represented was a lustful kind. 

“And the fact that it’s dripping into some kind of powder… smells like-”

“Cinnamon,” you quickly finish for him.

“It’s used to speed up most processes, it’s also, uhm,” you struggle to find the right words to inform him.

“Cinnamon is also known as a male aphrodisiac.” 

Your eyes find a spot on the floor, embarrassed that he could think it was about him.

You had used the cinnamon to speed up the process of the spirits reaching out to you, the candles used to strengthen your connection to the person the question had been about. 

Eyes leaving the floor you timidly find his face. He’s looking at his hands. Always his hands.

“Why did the force bring us together?” 

You shrug and exhale heavily. Maybe it had something to do with your practicing magick, but you truly didn’t have an answer.

His eyes lift for a second and you can see the bags under his eyes. It had been awhile since you’d seen him, longer than usual and you were concerned about him.

“Have you been sleeping?” you ask softly.

His eyes gloss over and you instantly stand up. You make your way around the small table you worked on and crouch down in front of him. His eyes are on his hands again, not daring to meet your concerned gaze. 

You put one of your hands on top of his, breaking his concentration and bringing his attention to your face.

“Anakin, I can’t see everything. If you need help figuring something out, tell me, please.”

He shifts, pulling his gloved hand from you and running it through his short hair. He seemed to be contemplating your offer.

You close your eyes and just wait, he's not very good at conveying emotions, he wasn't even supposed to have any in the first place. The characteristics of his face settle behind your eyelids and you think, imagine. You imagine what it would be like if he wasn't a Jedi. If he was allowed to have feelings. What it would be like if you could just kiss him, let him know how much you've come to care about him. What it would be like to feel him, not only sexually but romantically. Feel him sleeping next to you, finally at peace.

A cold touch on your cheek yanks you out of your thoughts, however your eyes stay closed. You know it's Anakin's hand but you don't want to acknowledge it. He wasn't supposed to have feelings and you weren't supposed to fall for him. But he does and you did.

"Your thoughts are loud. Your metal images, vivid." He whispers.

You can smell his breath, minty and intoxicating. You sigh and lean into the hand on your cheek. You know this isn't supposed to be happening but you can't help yourself from enjoying it. You had wanted this from him for so long that you had lied to yourself as you set up your candles earlier. They were for him, hoping they would draw him in after you hadn't had contact with him in over 2 months. 

"I've seen what you want from me and honestly," he moves his body toward you, "I want it too."

That is enough to make you open your eyes and stare into his. He's eyes feel like they're lighting your face on fire as they flick to all of you features. He keeps his focus on your lips though and suddenly you find the courage to touch him back.

You remove your hands from his human hand and grab his cheeks, pulling him in so that your lips could meet. He closes his eyes and sighs into the kiss, his bionic hand finding its way into your air from its previous position in your cheek. One of your hands moves to the side of his head, finding his padawan braid and swiping your finger across where it leaves his scalp. He pulls you closer by the back of the neck and deepens the kiss. Your hand moves with a mind of its own and slightly tugs on the braid between your fingers.

Anakin slightly moans into the kiss and you feel him falter for a second, only to find his strength again you wrap his arms around you. Lifting you out of the awkward position and placing you on his lap, your legs on either side of his. He lets his tongue run across your bottom lip as his hand comes to rest on your thigh, squeezing lightly. You moan and he slips his tongue past your lips. 

You both pull away to breathe and look each other in the eyes, the first time your gazes have met instantly.

Your hands root themselves where they are, one on his shoulder to steady yourself and on in his hair, his braid dangling between the base of your middle and ring fingers just waiting to be tugged at again. His hands skim across your body until they find a position that they like, one hand on your waist tentatively squeezing and one on your ass, rolling you hips forward and back on his hardening bulge.

Through his robes you can't feel much and you take the hand on his shoulder and guide it under his cloak, slowly pushing it off one shoulder then the other, him pulling his hands off of you to let it fall into the chair. Standing up, he hooks his arm under your thighs and holds you to his body, the other hand moves back to your face as he strokes your cheek.

He walks over to your bed and sits you down, standing before you and seemingly feeling intimidated. You deduce he had never done this before and you quickly pulled him down to the bed, flipping him over so he's on his back and you're straddling his hips once again.

You lean down and initiate another kiss as your hands find their way to his belt. Quickly making work of it and pushing his robes away from the tunic he was sporting underneath. Your hands trail up and down his body and your fingers hook underneath the undershirt, slowly sliding it up his torso and over his head. You take the opportunity of the broken kiss to lean back on his thighs, admiring his toned stomach and chest. 

Jedi training does a body good. He laughed a bit and you snap out of your trance remembering he could hear your thoughts. His hands find your hips and his fingertips play with the hem of your own shirt, softly rolling it between his fingers before beginning to lift it up and over your head. He tosses your shirt to the side and his hands begin to slide across your skin. You shiver at the sensation of his rough hands on your soft skin. But before he can do anything, you push his hands away as you make your way down to his pants, slowly peeling them from his legs leaving him in only his underwear.

He moans as you rake your nails over his strong thighs and you feel them shudder under your touch. You smile slightly and trail your eyes up his body. Anakin has his eyes on you, having propped himself up on his elbows to watch you intently. You bite your lip and send him a warm smile before making your way back up to kiss him. His hands on your body once again, pushing the button of your pants through the hole and pulling them down your legs. You lifted yourself off of him and continued to shuck the pants from yourself. Sinking to your knees in front of him as your fingers slid under the waistband of his underwear. 

You tug slightly, eliciting a hiss from Anakin as the waistband catches the tip of his hard cock. You roll them down his legs and fling them off behind you, letting your eyes wander back up to his length. You can feel him tense up under your gaze but you continue your path up to his cock, leaving light and comforting kisses up his thighs. You leave a kiss on his hip and then move your mouth to hover above him. You look up and meet his eyes once again, they're pleading and you smirk. 

You flatten your tongue and lick a long wet stripe from the base of his cock to the tip. Keeping your eyes on him you take his tip into your mouth, he's quiet except for the labored breathing and this spurs you on. You suck on his head, lapping up the pre-cum that began to leak out. You keep your eyes on him as you take him deeper into your mouth. He's above average for sure but this was about him so you force yourself to hollow your cheeks and push even further down onto his cock. 

His hands fly to your hair and pull it out of your face, his flesh hand resting on your cheek so he can feel his dick in your mouth. Slowly you take more and more of him in, until your nose presses against the dark hairs at the base of his cock. You can feel your throat bulging as you fight you gag reflex, relaxing and swallowing while your mouth was completely full. He tenses under you and you pull back, sputtering out a cough as strings of spit are pulled taut from your mouth leading back to his cock. 

He wipes your lip with his thumb, spreading your spit across your face, mixing it with the spit on your chin. He pulls you up to be face to face with him and kisses you quickly. He brings his hands back up to slide them across your body and unclasps your bra. You shake it off and his warm hand instantly cup your breasts and gently squeeze them before kissing you again. You lean into the kiss and his hands are forced to find a different part of your body to worship, as your chests press together. 

You slightly grind against his cock with you pussy still hidden behind a pair of panties. You moan out as you feel them being pushed down your legs, shaking fingers finding their way up your thighs. You pull away from Anakin and look him in the eyes as his hand find its way to your dripping core. He swipes a finger between your folds and you stifle a moan. He leans up right next to your ear and lets his own breathy moan escape him. 

"Fuck, you're so wet." He mumbles as he delves a finger toward your entrance. 

You moan loudly at this and he smirks finding this side of himself easy to access. He pushes his finger inside of you, slowly pumping until you're whining against his shoulder. He adds another finger and his thumb suddenly meets your clit, twisting rough circles into the nerves as he continues you pump his fingers inside of you. You bite his shoulder and he pulls your face away to meet his eyes again. He pulls you in for a heavy kiss. 

He reaches down and lines himself up with your entrance. He pulls away from the kiss and looks into your eyes, double checking that this is what you want. Your response comes when you lower yourself slightly onto him and you moan and the warm sensation. He keeps his hands on your hips as you slowly slide onto his cock. Your pussy stretches around him and you can't help but moan loudly when he finally bottoms out. Your knees are either side of his hips and your ass is on his thighs. You stay still for a second, adjusting to hi delicious stretch, and then begin to move. 

Slowly at first, mainly just moving his cock around inside of you grinding your hips together again. You gain comfort and you begin to slightly bounce, your hands on his chest as to steady yourself. Anakin keeps one hand on your hip as the the other comes up to cup one of your breasts. Swiping his finger over your nipple your breath hitches, your pace stuttering as you continue to bounce. His hand travels behind you and up into your hair, once again creating a ponytail in his hand, and tugging, hard. 

You almost scream at this and he takes the opportunity to lift you slightly with his hand on your hip and start fucking up into you, still gripping your hair tightly in his other hand. His pace is brutal and you can feel yourself coming undone already. Your hands seeking for something to hold onto before you slump over onto his chest, your arms snaking their way under his arms and around his shoulders. 

Anakin suddenly flips you over so he's on top and continues his assault on your pussy, removing his hand from your hip and it finds its way to your clit. The cool metal digits pinching your clit are hard and unforgiving and you moan again. His mouth finds your nipple and he pulls it in, swiping his tongue across and sometimes his teeth. Eliciting even more moans from your throat. His hand is still deep in your hair and he continues to tug. You wrap a leg around his waist as he continues to pound into you and you feel a familiar pooling in your stomach. 

"Fuck, Anakin, I'm gonna," your breath hitches as he moves back up to your face, his mouth going to your ear, placing a kiss beneath it. 

"Cum for me baby." 

And you do, screaming his name as he continued to fuck you, reaching his own climax shortly after you. He releases inside of you and continues to ride out both of your orgasms. He pulls out and collapses on the bed beside you and you instinctively find yourself with your head on his bare, sweat slicked chest. His arm wraps around you from above, sitting protectively across your back, his hand laying softly on your ass. 

"That cinnamon really worked huh?" He laughed out and you blushed finally coming to terms with the fact that you had aided this process. 

"Yeah, I guess it did."

**Author's Note:**

> Teehee so there's that. This took me a solid hour to pound out (pun fully intended) and I don't really like it :-/


End file.
